


Milo's First Friend

by MTMM



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: But gets a little sad, Cute, Milo ans Melissa as kids, but its all good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTMM/pseuds/MTMM
Summary: The story of how Milo and Melissa's friendship blossomed. Takes place when they're about 4 or 5





	

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who love MML and are on tumblr, hit me up for a request (note: I only write non-ship requests)

“why are you sitting over here all alone?” A little girl's voice broke the protective barrier of Milos book. His big bright eyes peeked curiously over the pages. Hiding behind the book was a red haired girl leaning in close, both knees on the lunch table using her hands for support. She put her hand on the bind and lowered the book, “Hey, you're Milo,” she said, “the other kids say you're cursed, is that true?” 

“No,” Milo answered, “well. Kind of. It's not a curse. It’s a…” he tapped his lip, trying to remember what his mother had called it, “haredimary condition.” 

Melissa climbed across the table and fell into the seat next to him, “I'm Melissa,” she introduced herself “whatcha readin’?” She asked. 

“Worst Cassinerio jr.” 

“Cool! Is it interesting?” 

“Sort of. I already know a lot of this stuff, though. I need to get the second edition.”

“Hey, why are you here all alone?” asked the little girl again, suddenly changing the subject. 

“Oh,” Milo was taken slightly by surprise. He smiled, “I don't want to cause any trouble,” his smile faltered slightly, “and, even if I did go sit with them, they'd just move.”

“Well that's mean,” 

“Oh no, it's fine, I don't mind. They're just being safe, I can't blame them.”

“Oh.”

The two sat in silence for a moment before Melissa spoke up “wanna play with me after school?” 

Milo smiled, “I’d like to…” he thought, “but I can't. It's too dangerous.”

“Why? Oh! Is it because I'd your curse?” She sat on her knees, “because I don't mind. I think it's cool!” 

“No, well, yes, but we can't play together. And it’s not a curse.” 

“But why not?”

“Because.”

“Because why?” 

“I told you why.”

“Why is it dangerous?” 

Milo frowned. “If you want to know, you can ask the other kids” 

Milo resisted telling the girl, as he wanted to avoid using the J word. Melissa pouted, but didn't leave his side or say another word until lunch ended and they were sent back to their classroom. 

After school Melissa waited with Milo outside the school until his mom arrived. 

“I asked the other kids why they stay away from you,” she started, “they just say you're trouble.” She put a finger to her chin in thought, “actually that one kid with glasses called you trouble. Mort called you a jinx.” 

“Bradley.” said Milo  
“What?”  
“Bradley. That's the name of the kid with glasses. And he's, right, and so is Mort. You should listen to them.” 

“Why?”

“Why do you ask so many questions?”

Melissa smiled and puffed out her chest with confidence, “because I want to be a journalist when I’m older,” she proclaimed, “and journalists are always asking questions,” she shrugged, “I also want to be queen of the universe. So I want to keep track of my subjects now.”

“Oh.” Milo thought, “that makes sense. In that case, what do you want to know?”

“Why are you a jinx” 

“I’m a Murphy.”

“So?”

“So I'm a jinx.”

Melissa gave the boy a blank stare, “Okay!” She cried happily, taking the explanation. She got on her tiptoes and leaned closer to the boy, “so, wanna play with me?”

Milo frowned, “I don't know...I need to ask my mama.” 

“My daddy said I could go on a playdate if I called him beforehand. So I called him in the office after school.”

Milo gave a slight pout, “but what if you can't come over?”

“Then I'm counting on you to drive me home.”

“Oh” 

The two spent the rest of the time in content silence until Milo's mother showed up. Milo climbed in the car with Melissa following after. 

“Hi mama,” he greeted his mother quietly  
“His Milo. Who’s this?” Mrs. Murphy asked pleasantly, almost excitedly. 

“This is Melissa. Can she come over to play?” 

“Of course!” Mrs. Murphy said excitedly. Happy and surprised that her son had made a friend. Of course Mrs. Murphy was also slightly concerned, remembering a few of Milos other “friends.”

 

\--------

The drive home wasn't long. When they got to the Murphy household Melissa leaped out of the car and ran to the door, “is this your house?” She asked, “it looks so cool.” 

“Thanks,” said Milo quietly. 

Mrs. Murphy opened the door for them and suggested they play in Milos room (one of the safer places) 

Before anyone could say anything Melissa ran up the stairs, crying “I bet I can guess which one is yours!” 

Milo, surprised by the girls actions, raced after her, “wait up!” He called, leaping up the steps. 

Melissa ran about the upstairs peeking into every room until she landed on the one she thought might be his, “it's this one!” She called, “it’s this one isn't it?” She asked as he got close. 

“Yeah, it is,” said Milo taking a step in. He immediately headed to the closet, looking for toys, “uh,” he pulled out half of a toy truck and the arm of a doll, “most of my toys are broken…” he said, racking his little brain for something to do. 

“That's okay,” said Melissa, keeping her hands behind her back as a big smile spread across her face, “we can improvise.” She spread her arms out, “your room is huge! We can just play pretend.” 

“Oh,” Milo had never gotten this far on a play date before. He wasn't familiar with the proper procedures. 

After about ten minutes Milo found himself sitting on the floor holding an invisible sword, and wearing a crown made of a small basket. 

“I don't think I should have a sword,” Milo started, “that seems dangerous” 

“It is. It's supposed to be.” 

“What am I doing?”

“You're fighting the dragon!”

Milo looked around, “where's the dragon?” 

“I’m the dragon!” Melissa cried for the third time, spreading out the blanket wrapped around her shoulders and letting out a fierce growl. 

She lunged towards her companion but he just rolled away. Melissa was not to be discouraged, though, and kept coming after him. Milo continually dodged her attacks until Melissa got tired of it, “come on!” She called, stamping her foot, “Do something!”

“I don't want to hurt you!” Milo cried

“It's pretend, Milo! You're not going to hurt me!” 

“But-” before Milo could get any words out Melissa grabbed his wrist and waved his invisible sword around, “oh no!” She cried dramatically, “a knight! With his magic sword, come to defeat me!” 

She forced his hand towards her stomach to replicate stabbing. Milo cried out in horror, “No!” He cried, dropping the invisible sword and pulling away, he stumbled backwards, and fell over his music stand.

Melissa paused. Her new friend was clearly in distress. She didn't know from what, though. 

At that moment, though, the what didn't matter. Her friend was in distress. 

“Milo?” She asks softly, approaching her new friend, “I’m sorry,” she said, “we can play something else I you want.” Her smile returned, “why don't you pick the game this time?” 

Milo stood up, “are you sure?” He asked, “I...I'm not very good at stuff like that.” 

“That's okay, then this can be practice for the next time we play.”

Milo was surprised at the mention of a next time. 

After a few minutes Milo came up with his pretend play. They ended up playing robots. Melissa found the game a little boring, but she didn't mind. 

At one point during the game Milo grabbed Melissa by the wrist and pulled her out of the way of a falling door, :sorry,” he apologized. Melissa Just smiled, “Oh it’s alright. accidents happen. Now where were we, about to take over the human race, right?”  
After a moment the shock on Milo’s face subsided and he smiled, “right.” he agreed. Before they could start playing, though, Milo called down to his mother, informing her his closet door had fallen off it’s hinges. She called back, saying she’d be up in a minute to fix it. 

The two kids began their play again, and not long after Mr.s Murphy came along to fix the door. She smiled as she watched her little boy open up to this new girl. More so than he had with anyone else. Despite how pleasant the play date seemed. Mrs. Murphy still kept a bit of caution in the back of her head. The last thing she wanted was for Milo to get hurt again. 

She stood up from fixing the door and announced to the small children that the playdate would have to come to an end.  
“Ahhww” Milo complained, something Mrs. Murphy had never heard before, “already?”

“Milo, honey, it's been almost three hours.”

Despite the time Milo still looked disappointed. 

Mrs. Murphy took Melissa home , upon the disappointment of Milo. When the Murphys returned to their house Milo relayed the story of his play date as his mother got out plates for dinner.  
“And then we took over the human race and started a peaceful society of robots. It might not work out though because the queen of the universe is coming to,” he thought for a second trying to remember what Melissa had said, “crash the party, I think, next time.” 

“Well that sounds fun. She seems like a really nice girl.”  
“She is! And she even said she wanted to come over again! Even after almost getting crushed by my door. And my posters. And that one lamp in the hall. Also the sink kind of exploded.” 

“I fixed that,”

“Did you fix the shower curtain rod?”

“How far does your robot empire go?”

“Only to Sara’s room.”

“Alright, well I’ll get onto everything right after dinner.”

After Dinner Mrs. Murphy fixed everything that needed to be fixed, then came downstairs to see little Milo fast asleep in a chair. A book lay on the floor beside it, dropped from the sleeping boys hands. She scooped him up and took his up to bed, smiling all the while. She couldn't help but feel happy that Milo was happy. He’d made a friend, and it seemed as though this one might stick around. Of course it seemed that way. Despite overwhelming evidence to suggest this girl might really try to be Milos friend, as much as she may want to there’s no guarantee her parents will want her too. 

She changed her son into pajamas as he stood dazed, half awake, but mostly asleep. She tucked him in and give his a kiss on the forehead before heading out. 

 

\------

 

As time went on Melissa ended up coming around more and more often. Nearly a month in the girl was still coming for a playdate nearly everyday. She met Diogee, and was subject to a few incidents of Murphy's law, but nothing major or harmful. She actually found it kind of exciting. 

About a month and half in Melissa grew tired of playing only in the upstairs, and proposed they go outside. Milo was hesitant, “I-I don’t know,” he stuttered, “That might be kind of dangerous.”

Melissa made her way over the the window, “How bad can it- Oh my gosh you have a tree house!” she threw her arms in the air, “How have I been here this long and not noticed that!” she grabbed Milo by the wrist, “Come on!” she called, pulling him towards the door, “Let's go outside!”

Milo had no time to argue, as the girl was already in the process of pulling him down the stairs and through the backdoor. She let go of his wrist and hopped on the ladder leading into the tree house.  
“Come on!” she called from halfway up.

Milo hesitated again. He was nervous. The two of them outside, in a high place, there was no telling what could go wrong. Despite his fear, though, after a few moments he climbed up after her. 

“Are you sure you want to be up here Melissa?” he asked, climbing through the opening, “There’s not much to do.”

“I’ve always wanted a treehouse!” she proclaimed, “But we don’t have any trees!” she turned to Milo, “Oh this is the best thing ever!” she cried, then taking him into a tight hug. 

Milo was in shock for a moment. He didn’t hug back, but she pulled back a second later so he barely got the chance to anyways.

Melissa took her time looking around the tree house. When she was finished admiring the view she plopped down on the bean bag chair set on one side. 

“This is so cool,” she said, “How come you never told me about it? We could have been playing up here the whole time.”

Milo twiddled his fingers, “I was scared,” he started, “That you might...get hurt.”

Melissa stood up, “You keep saying that,” she said, walking towards him, “But I don’t get it. You’re not going to hurt me, we’re friends.”

“Well no, I won’t. But-”

“But nothin’! You need to stop being so concerned about something you can’t control.”

Milo wasn’t sure what to say. He just shrugged. 

Melissa smiled, “Great!” she cried, “Now where did we leave off last time in the story?”

“Uhh,” Milo thought, “You, the queen of the universe, was battling my robot army.”

So the two proceeded to play from there. The robot army ended up defeating the queen of the universe. As the final blow was struck Melissa fell dramatically into the blue bean bag chair. White “beans” exploded everywhere as she did, leaving Melissa and Milo covered in them. The two stood in shocked silence for a while until Melissa started to laugh, causing Milo to eventually join her. 

She stood up from the pile of beans. A second after she slipped on the fabric of the chair and fell to the ground. 

Milo rushed to help her up, “Are you okay?” he asked

“I’m fine,” she assured with a smile. She looked down at the deflated bean bag, “But your chair sure isn’t. 

Then there was a crack. 

And before either knew what was going on the wood seemed to slip out from underneath them. Milo, who wasn’t entirely on the hole, but was holding onto melissa at the time was dragged down with her. His head hit the wall of the tree house before the rest of him followed. 

Milo managed to avoid hitting any tree branches on his way down. Melissa was not so lucky. Falling face first she put an arm out to catch herself but ended up hitting the branch and breaking her arm. She was knocked out by the fall, unlike Milo who sat shocked , grasping his now swollen ankle, 

“Mama!!!” he eventually cried desperately when he was finally able to get the words out.

Mrs. Murphy rushed out of the house. She didn’t ask what happened, putting the scene together herself. 

She scooped up the two kids and rushed them to the hospital. As they drove Milo was practically clinging to Melissa. Hoping she was okay, and sad that she wouldn’t want to be his friend any more. 

 

\----------

About a week later Melissa was back in school. She was excited to see Milo again, since, in her eye, it had seemed like so long since she’d seen him last. 

When she got to school everyone wanted to sign her cast, so she let them. She looked around the class for her best friend, but didn’t see him, “Hey, have any of you seen Milo?” she asked the group of kids lined up with markers. Everyone shook their heads, “he hasn’t been in for a few days now,” said Mort. 

“Oh,” melissa said, disappointingly. “I hope he’s not sick. Maybe I’ll go visit him after school to see if he’s okay.”

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Bradly waved it off, “It’s probably better for all of us if he doesn’t show up.”  
Melissa scowled, “Hey!” she called, “Maybe it would be better if you didn’t show up to school either.”

Bradley was taken aback for a moment before regaining his footing, “Oh come on, Melissa, don't kid yourself. Milo is a walking catastrophe, we all know it. Just look at your arm!”

“So?”

“So, he hurt you. Why would you want to keep hanging around that.”

Melissa stomped her foot, “Because he’s a really nice, fun person to spent time with. Unlike you!” with that she stomped away, back to her seat. 

 

\--------

 

“Honey,” Mrs. Murphy knocked on Milos door before entering, “Milo...I think you should go to school today,” she urged, “It’s been three days, sweetheart.”

Milo gave no reply. He continued to lay still, wrapped up in a ball on his bed, facing the wall. Diogee snugged at his side as Milo mindlessly pet him. 

After a moment with no reply Mrs. Murphy climbed up to the bed to sit next to him, “I know you feel bad, honey, but I think the best thing you can do right now is get your mind off it. Laying here all day won’t make Melissa be your friend again. And who knows? You haven’t see her yet, I bet she still wants to be your friend.”

“No...she doesn’t.” came the soft reply.

“Well,how do you know?”

“Because no one else ever had.”

Mrs. Murphy couldn’t quite fight that, but she could tell that Melissa was different, “Milo, Melissa isn’t like your other…”friends.” she really likes you, and she wants to spend time with you. I’m sure she’s missing you right now.”

“Probably not.” 

Tired of her sons pessimistic attitude she lifted the boy off the bed and brought him to the floor. 

“You’re going to school,” she said, slightly more stern this time, picking out clothes from his dresser. 

“No!” Milo fought, running back to his bed. His mother scooped him up and this time didn’t let go, even through the flailing and screaming, “Milo!” she called to the small boy having a temper tantrum in her arms. He ignored her and continued to scream the word “No!” and cry his little eyes out until he became too tired to continue screaming. At the paint she put him down. She had never experienced Milo having a temper tantrum before, as he was generally a calm child.  
“Honey what’s wrong?” she asked, knowing now that there may be something else going on other than one of his friends go hurt. 

“Melissa hates me!” he cried, “I broke her arms and gave her a concussion, and now I’m sure she hates me! Because everyone else hates me, and I told her they were right but she didn’t believe me and now she’s hurt and it’s all my fault!” 

Milo didn't generally get this upset upon other people getting slightly injured around him. He was used to such occurrences, and serious injuries were practically non-existent.

“But Milo, that wasn’t your fault,” his mother explained. 

“Yes it is!” he cried, “It’s all my fault, it’s always my fault.”

“No, Honey! Murphy's law is unpredictable. No one could have guessed the floor board would break, or anything,” she took her son’s hands, “None of this is your fault, Milo. None of it.”

Milo sniffled and wiped away tears. He didn't believe her, but there was no point in arguing. His mother wiped away a few stray tears and gave him a light smile, before scooping him up into a hug.

“Alright, Milo, no school today,” she said, “but you do need to come out of your room.”

“I can do that,” Milo muffled into her shoulder. 

 

\--------

 

Later that evening as Milo sat reading his book in the living room, a knock came at the door. Milo’s mother answered it, finding Mr. Chase on the other side. 

“Oh, Mr. Chase, how nice to see you again,” she greeted. 

“Hi Mrs. Murphy!” Melisa greeted, “Is Milo home? He wasn’t in school so I wanted to see if he was okay.”

Upon hearing the voice of his friend Milo perked in surprise. He carefully climbed off the couch and made his way to the door. He stayed hidden well behind his mother until he peaked out his head to see if it was actually Melissa. 

“Hi Milo!” she greeted happily. Milo pulled back slightly, grasping his mother’s pant leg tighter, and hoping that if Melissa couldn’t see him she’d forget he was there. His plan did not work, as Melissa peeked her head around to see him. 

“Milo!” she called, “What’s wrong?”

Milo quickly ran to the other side of his mother, but Melissa caught him there too. There appeared to be no escape so he ran into the front yard. Melissa chased after him,  
“Milo!” she called, as he father and Milo’s mother watched curiously. 

Suddenly Milo turned to her, “Stay back!” he called, “I don’t want to hurt you again!”’

“You’re not going to hurt me,” Melissa insisted, now slightly confused, “You didn’t hurt me a first time, how can you hurt me again?” 

“Yes I did, now go away! I don’t want to be your friend any more!” Milo ran past her and back to his house. Melissa pursued him, but was stopped by her father before she could enter the house. 

“Maybe now’s not a good time Melissa. I think Milo needs some time.”

Melissas face contorted into confused sadness. After a moment her brow furrowed with anger, “Fine!” she cried to the inside of the house, “Don’t be my friend any more! You meanie!” she cried, before breaking down into tears and running back to her car. 

The two parents standing on the porch gave eachother a concerned look, and decided they should probably discuss a few things later. 

Mrs. Murphy, upon re-entering the house, followed the sound of sobbing up to Milo’s closet.  
“Milo?” she asked, moving aside the clothes, “Milo,” she said upon his discovery, “Why would you tell Melissa you didn’t want to be her friend any more?”

“Because I don’t.” Milo said softly. Mrs. Murphy wedged herself into the closet to sit beside her son, “I don’t think you mean that,” she said calmly, “You know, I think you really hurt Melissa's feelings back there.”

Milo seemed to stiffen, but said nothing. 

“Think of all the times someone told you they didn’t want to be your friend any more? That didn’t feel too good, huh?”

Milo shook with oncoming tears, “No,” he squeezed out. After a couple seconds he exploded, “I want Melissa back!” he cried, wrapping his mother in a tight hug and crying into her shirt. 

Mrs. Murphy put a hand on his back and smiled, “well, I’m sure it’s not too late,” she insisted, “How about you go into school tomorrow and apologize. I’m sure she’ll understand. And if she wanted to be your friend today, I’m sure she’ll still want to be your friend tomorrow.”

Milo sniffled, lifting his head to look at her, “Are you sure?”

“Positive.” she wrapped her arms around the small boy and hugged him tight. 

 

\---------

Milo went into school nervous, More nervous than usual. For most of the day Melissa seemed to be avoiding him, which just got his spirits down. He didn’t manage to speak to her in class, or during lunch, so at that point recess seemed like the best time.

Upon approach everyone around Melissa fled. She stood her ground however, and gave her former friend a blank stare. 

“Hi Melissa,” he greeted sheepishly. She gave him no reply. At that point Milo could feel the tears behind his eyes, “I just wanted to say...I’m sorry. For what I said yesterday,” a few tears slipped through, “I was just scared that you wouldn't want to be my friend any more. And that you’d get hurt. So i told you something I didn’t mean but-- But I’d really like to still be friends with you..if you don’t want to be...I understand, though. I was so mean to you.” 

After a second Melissa smiled, “Of course I want to be friends with you!” she cried, taking Milo by surprise. The little girl continued, “My daddy told me that you probably didn’t mean what you said. You were just sad, and people say stuff like that when they’re sad. He said to give you time.”

“Really? You’re dad is still letting you be my friend?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t he?”

“Well, with my condition and everything-”  
Melissa waved him off “Oh that’s no problem. You’re still a person aren’t you? And every person needs friends.” 

Milo perked up, “A person?” He questioned, “I’m not a person, remember, we destroyed all the people a long time ago,” he put on a robot like voice, “I. am. a. Robot. And you, queen of the universe are about to be destroyed!”

Melissa laughed, “Not this time earth robots! This time it’s you who will be destroyed!”

So, for the rest of recess the two laughed, and played, as if nothing bad had happened. 

Because to them,

Nothing did.


End file.
